Fonzie's Spots
"Fonzie's Spots" is the twenty-second and final episode of the eleventh season of Happy Days. Although it was the final episode of the show to premiere, it was, like the previous four other episodes which aired during the 1984 "summer sweeps" TV Nielsen Ratings period, produced before "Passages: Part 1" and "Passages: Part 2," both which were supposed serve as the two-part series finale. Written by Nancy Churnin, the episode, which was directed by Jerry Paris, premiered on ABC-TV on September 24, 1984. Synopsis Howard's position as the Grand Poobah at the Leopard Lodge is threatened when he realizes he hasn't recruited any new members in the past five years; so Fonzie, Roger, and Chachi volunteer to join. Storyline Fonzie, Roger and Chachi soon regret agreeing to help Howard save his Grand Poobah position by becoming new Leopard Lodge recruits when they find out their pledge master is prankster Potsie "Sabu" Weber. Mr. and Mrs. C have just come from a Leopard Lodge members funeral, and Howard is discussing with a member named Donald about why Mr. C hasn't got anybody else to join except Potsie. Mrs. C comes to the living room with coffee. Donald leaves. Mr. C tells Mrs. C that if he doesn't get any new members he can't be a Grand Poobah any more. Fonzie comes from the kitchen door with Joanie who's hair is mildly messed up because Fonzie gave her a lift on his motorcycle. Marion tells Fonzie and Joanie about Mr. C's situation. Chachi and Roger come in. Fonzie suggests Roger that he should become a Leopard. Howard comes downstairs and Roger tells him that the Leopard Lodge needs new members (meaning himself) and Mr. C misinterprets him and says that it would be great if Fonzie would join. Fonzie can't say no to Mr. C. Joanie, Mr. and Mrs. C go upstairs. Fonzie says to Roger and Chachi that if he is joining so will they. Howard starts a meeting at the Leopard Lodge, he introduces the new Leopard cubs and Fonzie, Chachi and Roger come inside holding each others tails. Mr. C says that they must obey whatever the pledge master tells them to do and that their pledge master is Potsie. Chachi and Roger are being humiliated with soda in the face and pie on the face tricks. Potsie tries that on Fonzie but Fonzie asks him what will happen to him if he gets Fonzie's jacket wet and Potsie backs down. One of the members asks to take a picture of the cubs and the camera sprays water on the boys and Chachi and Roger have to hold Fonzie down so he couldn't hit the man. Fonzie comes from Arnold's kitchen wearing a chef's hat and goes to the table where Chachi and Roger are sitting. Chachi and Roger ask where his Leopard cub hat is and Fonzie says that it's under his chef's hat. The guys discuss what they've had to do that past week. Potsie comes to Arnold's and gives Fonzie an assignment. A little bit later Fonzie comes out of his office wearing a bunny suit. Mr. C comes to Arnold's and tells Fonzie what it means to him that Fonzie wants to be a member. Fonzie bounces out of Arnold's. They're all at the Leopard Lodge and Fonzie is doing a show for the kids at Pfister Orphanage. The kids leave and the voting begins. Mr. C explains to them that if there is even one black ball in the cup then they can't join. First, Howard shows the results for Roger's membership and there aren't any black balls, then he shows Chachi's results and he also has no black balls (he's not too happy about that). When it comes to Fonzie's turn he first does a speech and then Mr. C shows the results for Fonzie's membership. There is one black ball. Fonzie is upset and Potsie asks Donald who could the black baller be and after that everybody starts to chase Donald and they leave the Leopard Lodge only Fonzie and Mr. C stay there. Mr. C says that he put the black ball in to the cup because Fonzie was already doing all the good things that the Lodge was doing and that Fonzie didn't really enjoy of all the rest, as Fonzie and Mr. C then leave the Lodge. Later that day, Chachi comes out of Arnold's kitchen, and is carrying two cream pies, he tells Joanie that he is going to throw them at Potsie's face. Roger comes inside and takes the other cream pie. They think that Potsie is the next person to come through Arnold's doors and they're ready to throw the pies when they see that the person entering is Fonzie and they decide to throw the pies into each others faces. Fonzie says "good choice". Trivia/Notes ;Did You Know... *This is the last episode to air in the series. *Although this was the final episode to be aired due to some previously unaired episodes being presented in the coming summer months after the finale, the episode is actually #251 in chronological order. Cast Starring *Henry Winkler as Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham *Scott Baio as Chachi Arcola *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham *Anson Williams as Potsie Weber *Ted McGinley as Roger Phillips Guest starrring *David Ketchum as Donald Hedges *Penina Segal as Little Girl *Peter Austin Noto as Fonzie's K-Boy External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days episodes Category:Happy Days Season 11